Eye Of The Beholder
by iansgoose
Summary: Who is the real Jake? and how will the people closest to aria react after hearing what Jake did to aria? Will Ezra come? Will Jake be arrested? Who will save arias life?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

Her friends sat around the police station waiting to be called in to tell their version of the night they met Jake. It was at a party a little mixer that Toby held at the brew one night after hours of course; everyone had come.

Hanna's POV  
ok so I walk into the brew and I had this really sexy sparkly dress on with these heels that matched perfectly I think I have a picture oh and oh my gosh my necklace to die for and

Hanna continue please Garrett interrupted he wanted the interview to be over with and he wasn't overly thrilled to be listening to Hanna talk about clothes either.  
Oh right sorry ok so I was trying to impress Caleb because he was just coming back into town from staying with his dad anyway so the music's like real loud like not loud enough to like disturb the neighbors or anything but like loud like a never mind ok so 15 minutes into the party everyone's there except aria well and Ezra but they weren't really talking because aria was trying to keep Jake from Ezra and..

And why would aria try to keep Ezra from Jake? Garrett interrupted  
Arias good at keeping secrets if she kept Jake from Ezra; it was because she didn't want Ezra to get hurt because maybe Ezra wasn't ready to move on and she was.

Toby's POV  
So I'm hosting this party just as a get together and everything's going great the music's fine everything's fine me and spencer are out on the dance floor getting our groove on and the door opens its aria just arriving to the party and this new guy Jake. So we all go over and introduce ourselves to him.

SPENCER'S POV  
so were talking to Jake and I give Toby this look like "is she seriously into him" and he looks back and shrugs his shoulders like who knows so we walk away and everyone just kind of has this look on their face like him? Really aria? He just didn't seem like the type of guy she would date.

Caleb's POV  
So after I met Jake I mean I didn't really think he was that bad of a guy and Hanna was freaking out about how "he's not good enough for her" and "she'll just end up getting hurt" but I'm not close with aria so even if I hadn't liked him my input would have been unimportant to her.

Paige's POV  
I didn't get a good vibe from him when he entered the room but after I started talking to him I didn't think he was that bad of a guy except he was definitely not arias type.

Emily's POV  
So everyone's dancing and Jake and aria are just sitting off to the side talking so me and Hanna walk over there and we're trying to get them to come dance so I'm like "why don't you guys come dance" and arias like "ya come on Jake that'd be fun" but jakes like "nahh I'm too tired let's just stay here and chat" so then arias like " um we're fine sitting over here" and everything changes like whatever Jake wanted to do she was going to do which is just frustrating because no one deserves to be with a guy like that.

Jason POV (phone call)  
So the party ends and everyone's clearing out and I start talking to aria in the parking lot she was waiting for Jake to come outside she was different when Jake was brought up and he wasn't around she would always say "he's good" "he's fine" like she was trying to hide something about him from everyone. My first opinion about Jake was "he must have some sort of ulterior motive" there was something different about him but not until now do I see what that was about she was afraid of him and because she feared him she stayed with him and put up the "everything's fine front" that she was so good at pulling off.  
Again Garrett brought up the question "Why would Aria do that? Keep something like that from everyone close to her?

She knew that if anyone found out their secret everyone would rush to her and help her get out of her bad relationship but she wouldn't want that she's very headstrong and likes to be in control of anything and everything she can be.

Garrett hung up the phone with Jason and walked out into the waiting room

Thank you for coming in to give statement he said; they will all be very helpful and will help us to be able to continue to move forward in the case to seek justice for Aria and to arrest Jake. You are all free to go, drive safe. Garrett said as the six friends left the police stations and then hoped into their cars to go meet Ezra at the hospital and to wait on news about Aria.


	2. Chapter 2

Concerned about her date with Jake aria decides to give Jason a call for advice

"Hello" Jason said as he answered the phone.

"Hey" Jason aria replied.

What's up? Jason asked curious to why aria would be calling him.

I'm going out on a date with Jake tonight I just I don't know what I'm trying to say never mind ill just…she trails off into silence.

He interrupts I can tell by your voice something's wrong aria is there something about Jake you'd like to tell me? Jason questions.

Woah what? Where did that come from? Aria asked nothing's wrong with Jake.

I know guys like that aria I can just tell when you're around him he's…. Jason was interrupted by arias yelling.

He's what? She interrupted and said back smartly "You just don't know him the way I do" she hated lying to him but she had to.

Aria I hear things I know he's not all you make him out to be Jason pleaded.

Just because someone has a track record of something from their past doesn't mean there still like that and I would think you of all people would understand that! She replied and dead air came through the other end of the phone… I'm sorry Jason I just….

No your right, I'm sorry, I get that I'm too quick to judge it's something I need to work on I just want you to be careful who you trust aria ok? Jason asked.

I know I'll try she joked.

He smiled on the other end of the phone but still had a unsure feeling in his stomach look aria before I go I just want you to know something if I'm wrong and Jake is a really great guy I'm so sorry but I can't shake the feeling in my gut if he's if he's who I think he is please please do this.

Call the police

Call Ezra

Then call me

Ok great but the second one really Jason? Like I'm going to call Ezra, like he'd even care we haven't talked since I broke up with him, she replied.

OH COME ON aria I know you still love that guy he always seems to seep through into all our conversations and he always makes you smile I know neither of you will admit it but you still love each other.

A brief silence fell through her side of the phone as she thought about Ezra "whatever maybe" she said but got to keep getting ready by Jason.

Bye Aria he replied before the conversation turned into nothing but dead air.


	3. Mike and Aria

Aria stands in her bedroom mirror trying on outfits and then adjusting her perfect dress; she prances into her bathroom and turns on the flatiron; she opens a drawer and pulls out her compact touching up the makeup on her bruise from Jake a couple nights ago although she'd never admit that and tells everyone it was just an accident from her karate class.

Mike opens his door and sees a glimpse of aria touching up her bruise in the mirror.

Um I'm no doctor but that looks a lot worse then you say it is. Mike said as he walked out of his room and approached the bathroom.

Well your right you're not a doctor and your wrong its fine. Aria said as she glared as if trying to say she didn't want her mom and dad all over her case about Jake.

"Goodbye" aria said closing the door but mike puts his foot in the way.

Ha not so fast he says.

Ughh what now oh let me guess you also have some negative input on my date? Aria replied giving him and annoyed look.

I just know something's not right about him he's so cocky and rude he's just he's not your type aria.

Oh so now I have a type aria laughed and what might that be?

A nice classy gentlemen type guy who likes to have fun but can also be serious like oh I don't know the past 3 guys you've seriously dated and come on aria, even Noel Kahn is more your type than Jake any day of the year. Mike said to her while giving her that "you know I'm right look".

Aria rolled her eyes "I don't know maybe you just don't know class when you see it, when it comes down to it he can be a gentlemen" "Well when he wants to be (she said under her breath).

Look all I'm trying to say is you still love him Mr. Fitz. He replied

Oh come on did Jason call you and ask you to give me some sort of speech because I didn't listen to him or something? Aria asked angrily.

COME ON Aria mike yelled; are you kidding me I know you still love him you told me " he was worth fighting for no matter what the odds" you wear his old Hollis t-shirts around and spray that little bottle of his cologne on them you wear his oversized hoodies and when you can't take our family or your friends or this town anymore you sneak over to his apartment and do whatever it is you do their and pretend you're still together you still wear the key to his apartment around your neck with B26 carved onto it that he got you on your anniversary! And you're trying to tell me you have absolutely NO feelings for him? Well that's just ridiculous aria! he said, before walking down the hall.

Those words really made aria think about her past relationships but she knew she had to go on this date with Jake tonight.

She was holding back tears as mike left and headed down the hall in some weird way she started thinking maybe he was right but then she was like "what was I thinking? Hells yeah I'm going on this date tonight" "I'm going to have a great time with a genuine guy" so she finished up her hair and make-up and headed down the stairs she grabbed her purse and headed out to her car and turned up the radio coincidently "I knew you were trouble was on" but it didn't faze her she rocked out to it until she pulled up in jakes driveway "Here goes nothing" she thought to herself and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Before her hand can knock on the door Jake flies the door open "Hey beautiful" he says as he kisses her then pauses …. "Damn" he says

Hmm is something wrong? She asks with a confused look on her face

"Nahh" he replies, you're just smokin' hot in that dress

Aww thanks babe she says as she kisses him again and smiles

So we go? He asks

Hells yeah! She replies

He smiles, "I love it when you say that" she grins

As they get into the car Jake turns on his gps and cranks up some party station and then cruises off down Rosewood Boulevard

Meanwhile in Rosewood

Jason's still unsure about arias date night so he calls toby to find out how he feels about Jake

"Hey man" toby replies as he answers his phone

"Hey "Jason says

"What's up?" toby asks after hearing the unsure tone of Jason's voice

Ok I'm just going to jump right into this how do you really feel about Jake? Jason asks

He takes a deep breath honestly not that great but I don't want aria to break up with him and have there be something she missed out on just because we felt a certain way about a guy she liked! Toby replied

I know but I don't want what happened to us to happen to her again she doesn't deserve that she didn't even deserve that from me and I still regret it I just don't want something to happen to her and know that maybe I could've stopped it. Ya know what I mean? Jason asked

I know the feeling I didn't have such a great first impression of him but what was I supposed to do? Toby's asked… I mean the night of the party I wasn't going to hound her with questions and spill all my feels about him to her like some 8 year old girl at a sleepover!

(Jason laughed) I just I don't know he doesn't have a great track record you know he spent some time in juvy and he's been expelled from a school and…. He was cut off by toby

And let me remind you, you don't have the best track record either Mr. Dui's plural or you've had your fair share of time drinking off the pain and taking your frustration out on the people you love so don't be so quick to judge. Toby reminded him. He could've done a 180 and turned his life around like you did Jason!

I know I know aria gave me a very similar speech I just get a bad vibe from this guy! Jason replied

I know so did everyone else but she knows him better than we do and we just have to trust her on this one. Toby replied

But what if he's not better? Jason argues

Then lesson learned for aria and we'll all be there for her, come on Jason everyone knows she's having a rough time we've just got to give her a break. Toby replied back, and I mean come on in the words of Hanna "sometimes you've got to break the rules have a little fun and come on she's got to be dying to get away from those tidy whities and high socks come on there's only so much a girl can take"

Hahahaha was all toby could hear on the other end of the phone

Ok whatever I'll talk to you later man Jason said

Ok talk to you when I talk to you Toby replied

As the phone clicked of they both had the same uneasiness in their stomach but what was there to do?


	5. Chapter 5

Aria sat at the dinner table waiting for Jake who ran to restroom and she started to think about what Jason and Mike had said but what was there to do now almost anything she did could set him off and she regretted hiding this from everyone close to her for so long but the fear is what drove her to continue her relationship with him if she say tried to say she was sick and needed to go home he wouldn't let her she hated to think about the real side of him deep down she knew her friends were right but refused to admit she was wrong and kept going

Hey babe he said as he reentered the room

Aria stared off into space so he got up and kissed her, (she jumped) you scared me she said

Jake: you ok? You seem tense he replied

Ya I'm fine you just scared me she said

But are you sure you're ok? You seem distant he questioned

Ya I just got distracted watching those fish swim around that tank in a care free world it's got to be nice some times to just get away you know? Aria replied

(Jake shrugged his shoulders) I guess

Oh come on your trying to tell me there's nothing that you would ever kill to get a chance to get away from nothing? She asked.

Jake: I mean I guess there a few things but I'm not crazy about getting away I like being honest and like everyone to know who I am and what I'm feeling (Aria bit her top lip to try to keep from laughing)

What? Did I do something? He asked, confused by why she'd be laughing

No

Then what is it? Jake asked

It took every bit of her to not give that remark she was really thinking the "ya because your oh so honest" or "you really show all my friends your true character "and said you're just really hot when you angry that's all

(He smiled) and the asked have you seen our waiter? I'd like to pay and go?

Why are you in such a hurry? Aria asked

No reason I just what to precede with our night. Oh waiter waiter he called we'd like our bill!

(Sorry sir the waiter said one sec he grabbed the bill out of his pocket and waited for Jake's card)

[Aria's phone buzzed MIKE popped up on the screen and she brought the phone down into her lap to read the message "How's dinner?" "Its fine mike she replied gtg ttyl" she grinned staring down at her phone

Who's that who are you texting? Jake asked

Mike my...

Your what? Are you cheating on me? He asked you've been distant all night and texting some guy I assume! Jake said angrily

Wait a second Boyfriend (she nearly spit out her drink) you think I'm cheating on you?

Well I mean who else would you be texting? he fumed

My BROTHER mike I can't believe you're over there thinking I would be cheating on you! She said as she stood up ready to walk away.

I'm sorry really I didn't mean it I just assumed. Jake replied

Well don't! She said, let's just go!

And they walked out of the restaurant and into Jake car and drove a little ways down the street aria could tell Jake was tense and knew how this would go she debated calling the police as Jake left the planned route and pulled his car into some middle of nowhere dead end street but instead she hid her phone in her boot and let whatever happen, happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Please Jake she said please let's not do this I don't know what I did I'm sorry really I am

This was my job aria this whole time. He yelled

Her eyes watering up with tears what do you mean this was your job?

You know a man named Detective Wilden? Jake asked

Yeah so what? She replied

He was my boss and you and your friends somehow did something to him and now he's dead He yelled and squeezed her arm. And it's your fault!

(Aria fought back tears)

Why me? She said trying not to cry

Jake grinned with a twisted smile …. Why you? Easy target he said you come in for self-defense classes with the guy who will later take care of you with what I taught you you'll never stand a chance and with the easiest link out of the way there won't be as many problems. He smirked

What are you going to do to me she said

(She watched his eyes move as hers filled up with water)

You're going to give me whatever answers I need. He screamed

Now get out of the damn car he yelled! (She got out but she was shaking)

Jake knew this is where he needed to do it in a small secluded area of Philadelphia where only and hand full of people strolled by and it was a 1 in a million chance anyone would see them

And what if I don't? She asked afraid of what the answer would be

Jake grabbed her by the arm and replied you don't want to know and then shoved her backward onto the cement

She tried to catch herself but ended up nailing to ground and she shrieked in pain

Now get up he ordered!

She laid on the ground trying to hold back the tears that where trying to rush down her cheeks

I said get up! Jake screamed

Now, what happen to Maya? He asked

Nate um he um

Nate what? He yelled

How would I know? Aria replied as she held her wrist as it began to swell

I know you know I saw you there that night at that cabin! He replied. I live near where this all went down that's where I met wilden and we formed this to get answers now what the hell is this guy's name he screamed

Oh so now you're a stalker to is this how I got lured into this place to take lessons is Holden helping you too? What about…. She paused as Jake interrupted

Shut up and answer the damn question! Jake yelled

Um it's its Lyndon…. Lyndon James. She snapped back

Who killed Wilden? Jake asked

Um, I um I. she paused not knowing what to say

I know you know it wasn't an accident that it was you who was put in the box on the train and that it was no accident you were the one who Melissa MZM'd, it was so easy you know? Melissa growing up with you girls all these years hearing you DEEPEST DARKEST secrets and now she's the one to turn on you girls and date wilden give him and I all the answers we ever needed and especially from you "weakest link" he mocked

That set her off, she threw a punch at Jake when he least expected it and hit him right in the face. At least I learned something in karate she grinned

You're going to regret the Montgomery he said as he glared at her

Um um Garrett he killed Wilden aria answered unsure

Really? Jake questioned

Melissa I, I meant Melissa, Melissa Hastings she said really quickly

Its funny how sure you are about that I thought you said "you and your friends shared secrets that's what kept you close" he asked

Ya I said that so what? She asked

Oh nothing I just would've thought Hanna would've shared with you that she found the gun that shot wilden and it was her dads she found it in her mom's closet. He replied

Aria fought back tears "Ashley would never do that"

Think what you want! Jake replied, moving on oh let's see my favorite question yet! He grinned Did you or did you not have sex with your teacher?

Aria paused and then replied not! She didn't want anyone else to know about her and Mr. Fitz, what if this got out? What more consequences could we face? She thought

Funny aria I know you and Ezra aren't just acquaintances you know him and I know for a fact you slept with him!

So what if I did? I slept with you to and you where my teacher, she replied

Jake took a deep breath and looked at her

What it's true! She smiled

Did you or did you not have sex with him? he yelled

I already told you I did NOT have sex with him

He kicked her in the stomach and she fell back to the ground gasping for air

He began re reading his file as she laid on the ground oh come on aria I taught you self-defense you could at least put up a bit more of a challenge

I'll try harder she said sarcastically

The sarcasm pissed him off and he went for round 2

But she blocked his punches

See I did teach you something he smirked ok oh my favorite how did wildens car get in the lake?

I thought the one about me having sex with my English teacher was your favorite? She asked, oh and um it just slipped into there!

It just slipped or was it pushed or maybe hit by another car and I don't know tapped into their he smirked

It was pushed into there by me and Hanna, she actually replied hoping that the faster her answers were the sooner jakes rant would be over!

Oh so now your catching on! finally giving me answers but too little to late I got all the answers I needed but unfortunately in order for me to get those answers I had to spill the beans to you and that's why I can't let you live just running around with all those answers it's just like cat and mouse the cat always comes out on top. He said and jumped into his car thanks for the answers babe he turned on the engine.

No she said as she ran toward the side front of the car, Jake don't do this please don't this she begged as she wiped tears from her eyes

He started heading towards her but she semi dogged him, he barely hit the side of her as she flew from his car into some glass and other debris covering the alley she lay there unable to get up Jake had failed but he wasn't going to give up easily he started attacking her as she lie on the ground but she knew she couldn't let him win so she got up and she put up a good fight.

Jake took a finally swing at aria nailing her in the head, everything she knew turned black and she fell almost lifelessly to the ground, like a rag doll after a little girl was done playing with it.

Out of nowhere someone came up and was throwing punches at Jake like she knew what she was doing and Jake fell to the ground whilst yelling it's not over Montgomery you'll get what you deserved and so will your friends much like Allison Dilaurentis did!


	7. Chapter 7

The girl who had defeated Jake ran over to arias side

Aria it's me everything's going to be ok! You just have to wake up aria, please wake up she begged and pleaded with her.

Slowly but surely aria opened her eyes and she looked right into the eyes of a person she knew so well, she was sure she was dreaming because she hit her head super hard.

Is that really you aria asked?

In the flesh, the girl replied

How are you? Why are you? Aria questioned

Shhh, she replied calmly everything's going to be alright

But you? Aria replied

I'm fine she replied as she smiled at aria but you're not! She said as she got up and started yelling "somebody help me" hoping someone on the street would hear her and she was right a man and his wife came running down the street and into the alley

We have T621 on Philadelphia Boulevard I'm going to need backup and an emergency vehicle he said

Roger that T-2 minutes a voice replied to him

Is she breathing? Kevin asked

Yes she's lost a lot of blood though! His wife replied

I can see that I wonder what her name is. Kevin replied

Her names Aria, Aria Montgomery the girl who had called for help replied

Are you a friend of hers? Kevin asked

Um yes an old friend the girl replied

I wonder what their story is. Kevin's wife replied

Over there that guy on the ground is Jake her boyfriend of a month or so he's a karate/self-defense teacher at the local gym. The girl replied

Aria stirred on the ground as Kevin and his wife Kassie tried to keep her awake until the paramedics could arrive, hey pretty girl he said someone's coming it's going to be alright we promise Kevin said

Jake could vaguely hear sirens approaching and managed to pull himself into his car

He's getting away! Kassie said frantically

I'll get him. Kevin says about to draw his weapon

It's too late let him go police will catch him for what he did he has warrant anyway because his…. Aria trailed off not remembering what she was going to say

The paramedics rush over and take it from there, stabilizing aria and putting her onto a stretcher

Can either of you give a description of this guy? The chief Officer asked

Aria laid on the stretcher barely conscious but motioned to someone where phone was

The girl grabbed aria's now shattered iPhone 5 off the ground and pulled up a picture of Jake. Is there I number I can send a picture too? She asked

Here the officer said handing her his card

Sent! The girl said and then handed the shattered iPhone to the police because it could be used as evidence

The chief looks at his phone and smiles

Ma'am he called after Allison as she was leaving the scene Her dark brown hair flew through the air as she turned to face him is there I number I can call you at to come in for questioning?

Um sure 610-062-3795 she replied

And a name he asked?

Vivian she replied but this is my brother's phone since mine's in the shop so Jason Dilaurentis might be the one to pick up. She replied with that classic Allison smile

Thank you, the chief replied

Oh and btdubs aria probably wouldn't want all this information public until she can tell her close friends herself. Allison said

Thank you miss, the chief replied well keep that in mind

And Allison left he crime scene and disappeared into the midnight fog as if she was never really there


	8. Chapter 8

First up on tonight's news a local rosewood resident

Han turn it up spencer said as she threw a pillow across the room to take Hanna's attention away from some sledding penguin on her screen

Ok, ok jeez Hanna replied

Hurry turn it up! Emily replied

Ok, calm down my hands can only move so fast with pillow fluff in my eye. Hanna replied glaring at spencer from across the room.

What does that even mean? Emily asked. Ya know on second thought never mind

It's on Hanna said!

The girls sat around on the couch hoping to get news on the wilden case but instead heard, ALERT Local Rosewood Resident Jake age 20 is missing; anyone who has any information on him or his whereabouts call the Philadelphia police station!

Isn't that Aria's boyfriend? Emily asked

I think, hold on. Spencer replied, as she picked up her buzzing phone, Hey babe

Did you guys just see Jake on the local news? Toby interrupted

(Spencer nods to Emily) informing her that it was indeed aria boy toy

Yeah we thought was him are you going to call the number? She asked

Probably we all should. He replied

Hey Spence Jason's on the other line I'm going to pick it up but why don't the three of you and Caleb come over to the brew.

Ok love you babe, spencer said

Bye spencer. He replied before the phone clicked off.

Hey Jason, Toby said picking up the phone

Was that….

Jake on the local news? Yes! He answered before Jason had time to finish his question.

I just got the weirdest call. Jason said, Allison was at the crime scene

What? Why? How? Toby asked confused

I know crazy right this guy calls me and the conversation goes… "Hey Vivian or Jason?" I'm like this is Jason how can I be of service and he's like can you have your sister Vivian call me she needs to come in for questioning and I'm like "for what" and He's like " she was at a local crime scene tonight I guess she hasn't arrived home to tell you about it yet?" and I'm like " no sir is she ok?" and he's like " I don't know if you've seen the local news but she was involved with Jake's disappearance and helping an old friend of hers Ms. Montgomery" and I said right I knew about that but are they ok that's what I don't know" and he's like "that's classified information until you can come to the Philly police station and confirm you're related to her or you approved by us to get more information" and I was like "obviously I'm related she gave you my phone number" whatever um I'll be there in a few hours and the phone clicked off so now I'm going to have to jump on a flight and head up there.

"Wow" toby replied shocked. I'm going to try the number and try to get some information and let me know if you get a flight oh and how bad would it be if Allison was in the hospital or something?

I don't even want to think about that getting exposed much less anything happening to aria or my sister. I've got to go man hit me up if you hear anything. Jason replied.

Will do. Toby said.


	9. Chapter 9

She laid in her bed in the hospital room semi-conscious awaiting the news her doctor would give her. All of the sudden someone knocked on her door

"Come in" she said quietly

"Hello Ms. Montgomery" he said. "I'm here to bring you your cell phone, we found it at the crime scene" he replied as he handed aria her broken but still functioning iPhone

"Thank you so much!" she replied

The officer replied "you're welcome" and then left her room

A few minutes later there was another knock on the door followed by a nurse walking into the room

"Ms. Aria?" she asked "Hi I'm nurse Kelley I just wanted to let you will be in 12-15 minutes to talk to you?"

Aria smiled and nodded as the nurse left the room

Check one aria thought I'm at the hospital skip to check 3 call Jason she thought to herself as she dialed his number hoping he would pick up even though it was rather late

"Hello?" Jason said while answering his phone

"Hi Jason its aria"

Aria are you ok? I saw Jake on the news and I got a call from some cop named like Kevin or something and he said Ali and you were at some crime scene are you ok?

"Ya um Jake lost temper um Allison saved my life pretty much she's fine having on over the phone questioning sesh jakes who knows.." she trailed off at a loss for words

"Aria you ok?" Jason asked concerned

"Honestly I'm not ok" she replied

"Like how bad" he asked concerned of the answer he'd get back

"Like I'm in the hospital in Philly um I'm in bad shape um I can't talk much about um what happened its confidential unless if um if you were here I could probably tell you more um Jake got all mad over nothing he knows a something's about one of the recently deceased rosewood members um and he um just lost it." Aria replied

"Also um (she started to cry) I should've I should've listen to you guys, That fight was bad, but it wasn't the only one its been, it's been like this for a while, you guys where right about him and…" she said as she cried

But before she could finish her sentence Jason interrupted "And nothing its ok aria don't cry" he said "look I saw this on the news I've got a flight out of Georgia at 7:38 in the morning I'll be there by 10:30 latest"

She smiled "ok good ill need someone to talk to" she said

"Wait Ezra's not coming? Toby? Hanna? Emily and her other half? Spence? Han? Caleb? No one?" he asked confused

"I haven't heard from anyone idk if they're coming um I haven't talked to any of them including Ezra…" Ezra the thought of him being their blew her mind she wanted him there so badly but she didn't want him to feel badly for her or anyone to feel badly for her she knew what she had gotten herself into.

"Well I talked to toby and he's planning on coming up their around the same time as I am if not any sooner and everyone will probably come with him." He replied

"Ok well um my doctors coming in any second um text me when you land and when you take off ok?" she asked

"Will do and do me a favor ok? Call Ezra Fitz he'd drop anything he was doing in a heartbeat to be there for you and you know it so call him ok Aria? And take care of yourself and text me if you hear anything bad or good ok? Love you aria" Jason said

"Um love you too bye" she said

And the phone clicked off call/text Ezra she thought? Why not?


	10. Chapter 10

The doctor and nurse enter the room

"Hello aria" he greeted as he walked through the door with his nurse and they seated themselves

"So I read through your file and looked through you x-rays, I have some bad news but I also have so good, the good news is I noticed some swelling around your rib cage so I looked at the X-rays and it's not broken, just swollen, I promise that's a good thing, broken ribs are very painful and take a very long time to heal" he replied " but the bad news is, I did notice a break in your wrist, fortunately" he said while putting up her x-rays on the screen " the break is clean as you will see here and you won't need surgery" he replied

"But that's not all is it?" Aria asked hoping he would say yes and she could get some sleep.

He shook his head and replied "almost" and then said "and I want to also look at the scrapes on your arm and I want to look at where he hit your head!"

"Um Ok so?" Aria said wondering what the next step would be

"So I'm going to examine your cuts and see if we need to stitch anything up and while I'm looking let me know if anything hurts ok."

Aria just nodded

He unwrapped the blood stain bandage from her wrist and moved his fingers around pointing to areas he'd want to try and stitch up. The nurse brought him over a table full of things to clean her cuts out with and he began washing.

Aria just sat there thinking that the pain hurt so bad all these cleaning things soaking into her cuts it felt like her arm was burning but the pain didn't last that long

He dried off the area he had cleaned and began stitching up 2 cuts on aria's arm

Aria didn't feel much pain because the doctor had numbed up the area

He then grabbed some white wrap and wrapped it around my stitches

That wasn't too bad was it? He asked

"No, I guess not" aria replied

He removed the bandage from her head and did the same thing

"72 stitches in all" he told aria

Aria just grinned "thank you" she said but she didn't know why she thanked him

So the doctor left and then the nurse told aria she should really get some rest and to call if she needed anything and someone would come check on her.

Aria just smiled

Then she picked up her phone and texted Jason

"Hey so the doctor just came in" she said

"And? Good news bad news? No news?" he asked hopefully"

Broken Wrist, Swelling, and 72 stitches :/" she replied and then added "but Yeah know its fine she joked talk to you soon well see you soon" she sent

"that sucks :/" he replied " I really wish I was there with you right now I'm so sorry, oh and mind if I share the news?"

"Nope and it's ok" aria replied

"Hey here's on idea Call Ezra" Jason replied back

"Text Ezra maybe" she replied

"…."

"That's as good as it's going to get deal or no deal" she joked

"Haha throwback, haha ok fine deal bye aria" Jason texted back

"Bye Jason" she replied.

She put her phone down next to her bed and tried to fall asleep but all she could think about was talking to Ezra so she picked up her phone and scrolled through her contact and found his name EZRA FITZ, and she clicked it...


	11. Chapter 11

Ezra's phone rings he looks at the alarm its 11 at night ugh he says as he rolls back over to fall asleep but his phone keeps buzzing he rolls onto his side and turns on the light he rubs his eyes and looks at his Phone TEXT MESSAGE

He wakes himself up and clicks read message on the screen "1 new message ARIA"

Aria? He wondered at 11pm doesn't she know he loves to go to bed early? He clicks read

"I made a terrible mistake and I need you" – Aria (she cried she typed it into her phone)

He texts back immediately "Are you ok"

"No" she replies

"I'll be I'll be there ASAP whatever happened aria everything's going to be ok I promise" he replies

He walks into the other room to change his clothes

"No its not I… she sees the "…" and stops typing.

Maggie reaches over and grabs Ezra's phone "Don't text him anymore you left him and you shouldn't make him feel like he needs to come to your rescue."

Aria replies "I've spent my night in the hospital I think I deserve someone tonight turn on the local news if you think I'm lying"

" Well you don't deserve him you dumped him and haven't given him a good answer for leaving and this is a lame excuse to get him to run back to you "Oh I'm aria I'm in the hospital" and you have no one else to run to so you run back to him. Why don't you run to Jake your new bf oh wait he probably found out you broke up with Ezra a month ago and he was your teacher and that you slept with him SLUT" Maggie replies

Aria replied "I know Ezra doesn't feel like that Maggie I know he doesn't he still loves me I know he does."

Maggie replies back "no aria he still thinks about how he lovED you, you and Ezra can never have back what you had because of YOU."

Ezra walks into the room and sees Maggie with his phone

What are you doing? no never mind just give me my phone he says to Maggie …. Now Ezra says he reads the messages and walks over to the TV turning on the local news

BREAKING NEWS rosewood resident Jake age 20 is on the run he was last seen in Philadelphia and is believed to be driving a silver Toyota tundra if you have any information on him please call Philly PD

"Are you kidding right now she just told you she was in the hospital and your preceded to call her a slut you know what Maggie there's a lot of things arias done that I don't agree with but she is not a SLUT and she gave up so much so that I could have you and the son you kept from me for 7 years stay here! And I know you and aria haven't been close and honestly she shouldn't have to feel like she needs to make friends with you, you have taken every excuse you can find to exclude her. He yells "now get the fuck out of my house now don't call me don't text me and don't come back!" He screams at Maggie

She doesn't dare put up a fight and she goes to grab Malcom as they walk out of the apartment "I love you" she begins to say but Ezra cuts her off "BYE" is all he could manage to say to her.

He grabs his jacket, locks the door to apartment 3B, and rushes out to his car the silver Honda civic out in the parking lot"

Then he texts aria "sorry" he says followed by "I'm on my way" and "I love you babe."


	12. Chapter 12

Ezra pulled his car up to a red light and texted aria "30 minutes tops love you babe" sent

She smiled as she saw his name glowing on her phone and replied with a heart emoji sent

Aria laid in her bed thinking back to everyone meeting Jake and their opinions on him had she missed the warning signs? She remember spencer always bringing up Ezra when she'd talk about Jake, and it was clear she shipped ezria (a cute couple name her friends made up) like how Hanna and Caleb were haleb, Spencer and Toby were spoby, and Emily and Paige were paily. She thought so… I guess me and Jake would be jaria but she didn't like that because that's what her and Jason's name had been and she didn't want to think about another relationship of hers that had gone down the drain. Honestly she thought, me and Ezra have been through everything from radioactive text messages to best friends disappearance mysteries, why would should she let Maggie get in the way off the one good thing she had and his name was Ezra Fitz.

All of the sudden aria started to feel this pain like the worst headache ever and she began opening her eyes really wide staring at the ceiling trying to distract herself "breath" she kept telling herself "breath aria breath it will go away" but the feeling didn't go away she felt nauseous, like the kind of nauseous you get when your drunk right before you throw up all over your new stepsisters dress that gives her back fat! So she pressed the red button next to her bed as her hands began to sweat and she was getting nervous.

A nurse entered the room and saw aria shaking she assumed maybe aria had a concussion because of how dilated her pupils were and called for a doctor she sat down next to aria and held her hand it's going to be ok aria I promise as long as you stay awake ok?

Aria nodded but she kept blinking her eyes like when you do if you're trying to keep from falling asleep.

Another nurse came in and took aria back, they told her they were going to do an MRI to see if she had a concussion from hitting her head so hard. As they took her down the hall she said "wait my boyfriend's coming will someone tell him where I am?" the nurse nodded "I'll keep him informed what his name?" she asked "Ezra, Ezra Fitz" Aria replied.

They told aria that they were going to put her to sleep while they did her MRI. So they gave her some laughing gas and told her to count down from 10. "10, 9, 8, 7…" she was asleep and as she fell asleep she started remembering the first time each of her friends had met Jake.

Her friends sat around the police station waiting to be called in to tell their version of the night they met Jake. It was at a party a little mixer that Toby held at the brew one night after hours of course; everyone had come.


	13. Chapter 13

Ezra POV

Ezra rushes into the hospital and is clearly stressed out, he walks up to the front desk and asks where he needs to go to see Aria Montgomery. The lady directs him to the west wing on the 4th floor. As the elevator goes up he stares at him phone constantly refreshing his twitter feed hoping to see some sort of good news about aria but nothing. The elevator dinged as he hit the 4th floor and he walked to the front desk and asked to see his Aria. The lady told him aria was having a precautionary MRI done and he would be able to see her shortly. So he walked across the room and had a seat.

The elevator opened again and a young married couple walked out and headed over to the front desk. But they didn't faze Ezra until he heard the man say "we're here to see Aria Montgomery" Ezra immediately sat up straight in his chair and began listening to the conversation that was unfolding while trying to also figure out who these people where. The lady at the front desk told them the same thing she told Ezra and they too went and had a seat in the waiting room.

Ezra got up out of his chair and walked over to introduce himself

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation" he said as he walked over to the distraught couple sitting on the other side of the waiting room, "But did you say you're here to see Aria?"

The man replied "yes, we sure are here to see her and who are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm an old friend of hers" Ezra replied

"Nice to meet you I'm Kevin and this is my wife Kassie" he replied

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Ezra by the way! And how do you know aria?" he asked confused

"We met her at the crime scene" Kevin replied

"So you saved her" he asked so thankfully

"Not exactly" Kevin replied "Her friend Allison is the one who you should be thanking she called for help" he replied

Allison? Ezra thought there's no way he meant Allison Dilaurentis, could he have? I mean I've had my doubts but could Allison really have saved aria he thought?

But before he could ask what she looked like a Nurse came out

"Ezra Fitz?" she called

And Ezra walked away to go talk to her

"Aria is back in her room she's not awake yet but you can go sit with her if you want" she replied

Ezra did that weird boyish charm smile he did and nodded his head

"Ok well go all the way down that hall and turn right, she's in the first room on the left"

So Ezra walked out of the waiting room and down the hall to her room he felt so many emotions and he was so excited to see her and he was so excited that he would get to be the first person she saw when she opened her eyes. He put his hand on the door knob and took a deep breath "here goes nothing" he thought, as he entered the room not knowing what to expect. As he walked in he saw Aria lying in bed asleep, she had a white bandage on her head from where she had gotten stiches, she had a cast on her wrist, from when she tried to catch herself from falling, she was hooked up to a machines one to monitor her and her heart rate, and another one giving her an IV to keep her hydrated. She was slightly pale and just lied there emotionless. Ezra sat down in a blue chair that was next to her bed and reached out to her and held her hand.

As he held her hand he began to get emotional because it was so hard for him to see the girl who he was in love with in the hospital in so much pain and that there was nothing he could do about it.

As he held her hand he began talking to her.

"Hey Pookie Bear, it's me Ezra I know you can't hear me but, I'm here for you no matter what happens we're going to go through it all together. I'm so so sorry that you had to go through this and please don't ever think that this happened because of you! That guy is a jerk for doing this to you, you deserve so much better than that Aria. I'm so so sorry that you had to go through a lot of this alone (he begins to cry) that you had to come here alone, and go through all this just everything alone, I just can't believe he would just leave like that Aria! I'm so sorry once they catch him he will deserve every minute he spends in jail. I hope he hasn't been abusive for a while I hope that you didn't have to put up a front because you were afraid of him because you don't deserve that! You are a strong and beautiful girl and I never regret anything that's ever happened between us! I've said it once and I'll say it again (No matter how hard I try, I just can't stay away from you) it was so hard for me to see you with him! I know I messed up with Maggie and Malcolm I know and I'm so so sorry but I know that's not enough I know I have to show you. So that's why I kicked them out of my apartment tonight I have nothing left to say to her were done! I just want you aria now and forever your all I want! And I know that to have you I have to leave Rosewood High school, so as soon as possible I'm going to resign so we can be together again. because I miss you aria I miss you so much! But I can't quit yet it will look to obvious. Anyway I love you Aria and I just wanted you to know that and that the second you open your eyes I'm going to be here and I'm not going anywhere!


	14. Chapter 14

Throughout the rest of the night Ezra holds arias hand. Around 7 in the morning he gets up and goes on a stroll through the hallway still waiting for arias MRI news. He's pacing up and down the hallway the in front of arias room when a man walks by, pauses, and then turns around "Are you Ezra Fitz?" he asks.

"Yes I am" Ezra Replies "And you are?"

"I'm doctor Smallwood, Aria's doctor" he replied

"Oh hi nice to meet you, do you have any news on aria" he asks concerned

"Actually I do, I have her MRI results, she does have a concussion, but it's not nearly as bad as we thought it was going to be" he replied

And Ezra's face changed from stressed to very relieved "Thank you" he replied "When will she wake up" he asked

"Soon" he replied before walking down the hall and back into his office

(Soon) Ezra thought to himself great that could be 5 minutes or 5 days lovely.

Ezra walked back down the hall and had a seat in one of those blue waiting room chairs and buried his face in his hands. Then all of the sudden he heard some very familiar voices and looked up to see Aria's friends walking into the waiting room. So he stood up to greet them all. They all walked up to him and they just had one big group hug. All of the sudden they started asking a billion questions like "How's aria? Have you seen her? Is she awake?" Ezra tried his best to explain to them everything he knew without getting to upset.

Jason walked over to Ezra and asked him if they could take a walk, so they got up and headed down the hall to a different waiting area.

"I know this is hard, how are you holding up" Jason asked

" I'm hanging in there" Ezra replied " I got to see her last night she was sleeping but I stayed in her room with her all night and held her hand. It's just hard to see her like this"

"Were all going to get through this somehow" Jason replied "but um I had a question for you! We were all at the police station before we came here giving statements, I think you should call them to give a statement, I know it will be hard but for the sake of finding Jake you should call them"

Ezra nodded "your right I should"

Ezra and Jason shared a hug and then Jason left to go meet his friends while Ezra called the police station to tell them about the night he met Jake


	15. Chapter 15

Ezra sat down and listened to his phone hoping to hear a voice at the other end soon.

"Hello, this is the Philadelphia Police Station how can I help you?" the lady asked.

"Hi, um I want to give a statement regarding Aria Montgomery, and the disappearance of Jake" Ezra replied.

"Ok one moment let me transfer your call" so she transferred his call to Garrett Reynolds line.

"Hello, this is Office Garrett Reynolds"

"Hi Garrett its Ezra, Ezra Fitz" he answered unsure of garrets response to him calling.

"So I guess you heard about Aria? Calling to give a statement" Garrett asked.

"Sure am" Ezra replied hoping to get this show on the road soon so he could get back to aria

"Ok so just tell me about when you first met Jake and anything else that could help us build a case around him ok?" Garrett asked

"Ok so I'm out at dinner one night and I see aria outside, she walks into the restaurant and gets a table next time mine. She's texting or tweeting I don't know she was doing something on her phone so she didn't even realize I was there. "Hey Aria" I said as I headed to her table to say hi. "Oh my gosh Ezra" she said and we shared a quick hug "I haven't seen you in so long how have you been?" But before I could replied Jake walked and came over and interrupted our conversation. He just was acting so cocky I never would've expected this guy to be the guy aria was dating he was totally not her type.

"Sorry to interrupt almost every interview I've taken someone has said Jake wasn't Aria's type. Why" Garrett questioned

"Anyone who know aria knows who she likes her interests hobbies anything, but Jake is into absolutely nothing she's into not that that's bad but like I said she has a type and it's not him.

So anyway she introduced us and we ended up all sitting together. The meal was great everything was great but I overheard a conversation while I was at the counter paying.

Jake was pissed at aria for us all sitting together, which wasn't the problem because I get that sitting with an ex on a date would be awkward. But he was really mad and he was critiquing everything she did during the night and he was mad at the way she looked over at me or how I kept smiling at her or anything like that and that really was upsetting to me that she was in a relationship like that. That's all I want to say" Ezra said then added "Have a good day Garrett"

"Bye Ezra" he said as the phone clicked off

But the one thing Garrett didn't understand was how aria even got involved with him with a guy she had no interests in "was it a forced thing or was he just her rebound" Garrett wondered as he sat at his desk fiddling with his pen.

After the interview Ezra strolled back down the hall past arias room, he looked in the window and grinned at the fact of her friends going in there and talking to her. He walked back into the waiting room and sat back down shortly after that the rest of aria friends came to join him. By now it was 10 in the morning aria was still sleeping and Jake was still somewhere.

All of the sudden BREAKING NEWS appeared on the screen and everyone sat up like the TV was a magical unicorn or something. Then the Anchorman came on and said "Local Rosewood resident Jake is now in custody thank you to everyone who provided information to the police. If anyone else has information call the Philadelphia Police Department" he said.

Everyone who was there just got this look of relief on their faces like they couldn't believe what their ears just heard. Ezra stood up and walked down the hall and sat down next to aria. He reached over and grabbed her hand. "Hey Aria it's me Ezra again, we all want you to wake up all your friends are here and we love you aria. We just found out some rather exciting news" he said as he rubbed his thumb back and forth across arias soft skin. "We found out that jakes in custody aria you can wake up now you don't have to be afraid of him. I love you so much aria please wake up for me?" he asked. He stood up to leave but he felt arias fragile fingers wrap around his hand. Before sitting back down he brushed the hair out of her face and kissed he on the forehead "I love you" he said. She slowly turned over to face him, she began to open her eyes and said "I love you too Ezra please don't leave me." Ezra squeezed her hand tighter and replied "Aria, I will never ever leave you."


	16. Chapter 16

Ezra reached over from the old blue chair the sat next to Aria's bed to hold her hand once again. Aria just laid there in her purple hospital gown under a white quilted blanket with her fingers tightly grasping onto Ezra's hand.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her

"A lot of stuff" she replied

"Do you want to ask me anything" Ezra replied hoping she would have something to say. He missed the cheery sound of Arias voice lately.

"Ya I guess, I think I'm" she paused trying to figure out the right way to phrase her thought. "I think I'm ready to try and contact my parents I mean even though they are overseas right now with mike visiting the friends we made in Iceland a few summers ago and I don't want to worry them but I think they deserve to know right?" she curiously asked Ezra hoping he would be happy to have her parents come. But then she remembered although she might be ready to let Ezra come back into her life her parents would most likely disapprove and ask Ezra to leave.

But shockingly Ezra replied "I think it would be a good idea for you to call them" Aria smiled and reached for her phone.

"Its ok babe I'll get it for you" he said as he stood up and walked across the ugly patterned tile to get arias phone that sat next to his across the room.

Ezra handed aria her phone and she smiled "Thanks babe" before leaning in for a kiss.

Aria then dialed her mom's cell phone number and waited impatiently as the phone rang and rang and rang. Finally she heard a familiar voice on the other end of the phone "Hello" her mom asked while answering the phone.

"Hi mom" aria replied cheerfully

"Aria hi, what's going on?" she asked

Aria heard the sound of the wing whipping through the phone and before she had the time to tell her mom what all had happened the phone clicked off. Aria clicked the off button on her phone and sat and stared at it hoping her mom would call her back. But after five minutes of no returned call she figured her family was in a part of town with bad service and they would just call her later.

Aria looked up to Ezra and said "Hey you've been here for a really long time, I think I'm going to try and get some sleep and you should to! You can go home and get a shower and come back later ok?" she said while trying not to come off sounding rude.

"Ok" Ezra replied "But I'm not leaving until you fall asleep." Ezra played with Arias hair until she fell asleep.

He began to gather his things and just before he walked out the door arias phone began to ring. Of course her mom decided to call as soon as Aria fell asleep meaning he would be explaining this to her. So he unlocked her phone and answered.

"Hello" Ezra answered.

"Aria, Hi I'm so sorry about early I had hardly any phone signal! What was it you were going to tell me?" Her mom rambled away before even realizing it was Ezra who picked up the phone.

"Hi Mrs. Montgomery its Ezra Fitz" he replied

"Ezra? Why are you answering Aria's phone" she asked while reaching over to nudge Byron and then whispering to him that Ezra was on the other line instead of their daughter.

Trying to give away as little information as possible so that he would start World War 2 he simply replied "Aria's sleeping right now, I am staying here with her at" But before he could finish

"Why are you staying anywhere with aria" Byron questioned

"You didn't let me finish" Ezra replied

"Well you better have a damn good reason why your anywhere with my daughter after we specifically asked you to stay away from her" Byron replied angrily

"Arias called me the night before last she was very upset and told me a she needed me. Aria and Jake got in a huge fight and Jake was just taken into custody last night. Aria's still recovering and she wants you both here" Ezra replied calmly

"Recovering?" Ella asked very concerned

"Yes" Ezra replied "She's currently sleeping were at the Hospital in Philadelphia"

"The hospital?" Ella replied her voice clearly shaken and Ezra could tell she was trying to keep it together on the phone.

Ezra replied "She's in good hands here, the staff is being very helpful and all off her friends are either here or have been here" Ezra could tell Mrs. Montgomery had walked away from the phone and could hear her crying in the background.

"Thank you for being there for her" Byron replied "But we'll be taking the next flight out and just because we're letting you be there now doesn't mean we support this at all" Byron said before telling Ezra he better keep them posted on up and coming information.

The phone call ended and Ezra sat there stunned "What would he tell aria" and "How would she react to him leaving" was all he could think about. He put on his jacket before kissing Aria on the forehead "I'll be back soon" he said before leaving her hospital room.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Ezra awoke bright and early to the annoying sound of his phone ringing, luckily it was Aria calling him so there wasn't really much he could be mad about except the fact that he was up before the sun.

"Hello" he answered trying to sound as cheery as possible

"EZRA, I just got a voicemail from my parents that there on a plane and there coming here because they had to see me. What did you tell them? I'm freaking out here Ezra! I need you to come back and get here now! Well I mean before they get here!"

"Ok, ok calm down Aria I barely told them anything, I'll be there in twenty minutes tops! I love you" he replied at the last second before she ended the conversation.

He walked down the hall and opened her door "Hey beautiful" he said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Hey babe you're a little bit later than twenty minutes! My parents are going to be here soon!"

"But I brought you an _iced soy latte_" he replied with I smile on his face hoping that would make up for him being a tad late.

She grasped the warm cup from his hands and looked up at him with this half smile before asking "Does it have two splendas?"

He chuckled to himself "of course it does, you wouldn't drink it any other way"

She just sat there and smiled at him "ok you're back on my good side" she said and then leaned toward him for a kiss.

"So when are your parents supposed to be getting here?" he asked

"Not anytime soon I hope" she said jokingly "Um probably twenty or twenty-five minutes give or take a minute or too"

"So then why did you ask me here so early" he asked confused

"I missed you, well and we had to get a plan for what to say or not say to my parents" she replied as she gazed into his eyes hoping to hear some great plan. But he had nothing so they began brainstorming.

"Ok so you could just read me Ulysses and we'll just ignore them" Aria said "I mean you still haven't finished right and I have yet to start soo..."

"You're telling me you haven't started Ulysses yet?" Ezra asked jokingly

"You haven't finished it yet" Aria replied to him

"Aria, I promise you no one's finished it yet"

"Aha" she laughed

"Who" he replied knowing this would be a "good" answer

"The guy who wrote it he had to finish it to write it so there" she barely had finished that sentence before the two of them just started laughing, but they were interrupted by a phone ringing in the room. Ezra picked it up and was told by the nurse downstairs that Aria's parents were on their way up.

"Well Ezra what are we going to do, what if they make you leave me? Please please don't leave me Ezra I don't know what I would do without you here." She replied while trying to hold back tears.

Ezra got up and sat next to her in bed, he held her hand and looked into her dark green eyes. "Aria I will never leave you, I'm not going anywhere"

She looked back up at him and nodded in approval to what he had said.

Ezra peered out the window of Aria's room only to see what he had feared, Aria's parents stepping of the elevator about to approach the front desk and find Aria's doctor. "There here" he said to Aria before she started freaking out again.

"Kiss me Ezra" she said to him

"But Aria if they walk in on us there definitely going to make me leave" but he couldn't resist her puppy dog face gazing up at him. So he kissed her and before he knew it there where making out, well until he heard the sound of what he thought would be Ms. Montgomery's high heels coming rather quickly down the hall. So he stood up and sat back in the chair next to Aria's bed.

"Wait, come here" she said

Aria reached up and fixed Ezra's hair the way she liked it.

Ezra looked at her confused.

"I just wanted to make sure it didn't look like we were making out" she replied as she smiled at Ezra who was sitting in his chair grinning ear to ear.

Here it was the moment they had dreaded most they both stared at the door handle as they watched it turn and then entered the Montgomery's.


	18. Chapter 18

Suddenly the room was being filled with five million questions no one cared to think about and then answer back to them. Neither Aria nor Ezra wanted to remember that night two nights ago and what Jake had done to Aria so they sat there quietly hoping they would shut up. Thankfully a knock came on the door and interrupted her parents question rant. It was Aria's doctor coming to answer questions because clearly they had plenty of them. He asked the Montgomery's to step out in the hall with him because he knew Aria didn't like remembering _that night._

Aria and Ezra gazed at each other from across the room with the same "What are we supposed to do now" sort of look.

The door opened again but this time it was quieter Byron and Ella had gotten pretty much all there questions answered well except one. The question Aria and Ezra feared the most.

"Were here now so I think it's time for you to go Ezra" Byron said motioning from Ezra to walk out the door.

"Don't make him leave" Aria replied "He's the only one who's been here for me this entire time"

"Aria we would've been here had we known you were here" Ella replied

"Are you sure about that" Aria questioned "Because I'm pretty sure that you knew Jake was missing" she asked "Because I know you talk to Ashley Marin almost every day and I'm sure that at some point she must have told you Jake was at least missing right" she asked

Byron let out a sigh "alright we knew Jake had gone missing, we did here that but we didn't know the facts Aria, we didn't know you were here!" he argued

"Right so you can't ask Ezra to leave then because even if he hadn't known the facts and heard Jake was missing he would've called to make sure I was ok" she argued back "Your my parents it doesn't matter that you were in a different country you should've dropped whatever you were doing to call me! Ezra was here for me when you weren't so don't ask him to walk away" she replied as a tear began to run down her face.

"Aria we're the parents you're the child it's not up to you if he stays or not" Byron replied to her angrily.

"Well if you're asking him to walk away your asking me to walk away meaning when I leave here to go home, home won't be at either of your houses" she replied

"Well where are you going to move Aria?" Ella asked confused

She grabbed Ezra's hand and gazed back into his eyes "Home is wherever I'm with you"

"No Aria you're a minor still, you can't just walk out and move in with your teacher" Byron yelled

"I can't" she asked confused "Because you did, but I guess that's different because you're where the teacher and she was your student right"

Before Byron could reply Ezra interrupted

"You walked out on your whole family to be with your student not only did that destroy your family, but then you asked your daughter to keep your secret for six months while she was also trying to deal with the death of her best friend. Don't you think the standards you giving her are a bit high considering what she's been through the past two years?"

After that everyone began yelling even if they didn't know who they were yelling at everyone was mad.

All of the sudden Aria began to have another panic attack not just from everyone arguing but in fear of losing Ezra. A few seconds later Ezra looked over at Aria and noticed she was crying so he told Byron to go get a doctor. A couple seconds later he returned with a doctor to check on Aria and help Ezra calm her down.

Aria asked the doctor if he could have her parents leave the room because they were causing her too much stress. So he told them they had to go wait in the waiting room.

"You can't just make us sit out here while our daughters in there with Ezra" Byron replied clearly ticked off.

"It's not my job to make him leave, frankly I don't understand why you want him to leave so bad. I know he's a few years older, but if she's happy why not let them be? I've been Aria's doctor since the moment she entered the hospital she wasn't doing that great when she got here. But she kept talking to me about a guy who she liked but, she wasn't sure if she should ask him to come because they had been broken up. Every time we talked about him her face lite up with joy. From the moment he walked through that door, I haven't seen that joy leave her face. I'm not trying to make up your minds to let him stay, but if you really care about her you'd at least consider it. Because out of all my years of working here I've never seen a younger couple who is more in love. I'll leave you with that to consider while I go check on her" He gave them a smile before turning away and heading back down the hall the check on his patient.


	19. Chapter 19

It been a month since the accident.

Arias out of the hospital and she's been home recovering. Ella's letting Ezra come over to tutor Aria when he can and when Byron's not home. Her friends come over on a daily basis to catch aria up on the school gossip even if it's just that Hanna thinks one side of her face looks fatter than the other. But today was different today was the day when Aria would come face to face with Jake for the first time since that night.  
She met Mrs. Hastings in a room in the court house a quarter after 8 so they would have time for one last Jake discussion before they went into the court room. Mid-sentence Aria interrupted "I've changed my mind"  
"About what" Veronica asked confused  
"I don't want friends or family in the room just me you the judge and Jake and his lawyer that ALL" she said quietly  
Mrs. Hastings nodded in approval she assumed Aria might be doing this because this was a very private event for her that not even her mother or Ezra for that matter knew all the details. So she headed down the hall and demanded for a private case and the judge excepted she walked back down the hall and said to aria "done" a big smile came across aria face as she slowly stood up and grabbed her crutches.

People started to arrive slowly but where all turned away by an officer at the front door "this case had been requested to be private no one else is allowed into the court room"  
"But my daughters in there surely I can..."  
"Ma'am I understand but it's been requested by her attorney no one else can enter" he replied  
So Ella frantically called Veronica  
Mrs. Hastings put her hand on Aria's back "I'll be back in a second"  
So she left to go explain Aria's choice  
Aria sat the in the court room very tense her hands sweating she had no idea how either of them would react to each other and how this day would go. She was at one point in love with him and was scared for him to go to jail but at the same time she kept having flashbacks of that night. She wanted Jake to see her and see what he had done to her. She wanted to see him but she didn't. Her thought stopped when the door flew open but thankfully it was just Mrs. Hasting "it's all taken care of she said" and she grabbed Aria's hand "you're a strong girl were going to get through this day and everything's going to work out ok?" She asked  
Aria nodded  
The door flew open again but this time an attorney walked in setting up his paperwork and then Jake was escorted in by a cop and was wearing an orange jumpsuit. Their eyes met and she could feel the pain in his eyes but she couldn't let herself get to a place where she felt bad for him she just couldn't do that especially not today.

Aria's POV

I couldn't believe today was the day I would be sitting face to face with Jake. He sat across there room from me clearly tense. I could tell he was trying to make eye contact but I didn't want to make that connection. I just stared out the ground hoping he'd look away.

Jake's POV

I sat there watching her. The tears where filling up in my eyes as I saw how scared she was sitting across the room from me. She looked so fragile she had a few scrapes and bruises and was walking on crutches. I kept looking over at her trying the catch her eye but she wouldn't look. I've hated myself ever since I did this too her. But especially now I saw her trying to keep herself from crying and would occasionally brush a tear off her cheek. I wanted to just stand up and yell I'm sorry across the room. But suddenly the door slammed and the court case would begin.

Aria's POV

The case had begun it went on and on back and forth between our lawyers and the judge. Jake and I both had to speak and go back into detail of everything that happened that night. It was very difficult not just for me but for Jake too. By the time it was over our faces where both red and our eyes where puffy.

"I have the ruling" the judge announced "Jake will spend 6 months in prison, after that he will do an 8 months of community service for people who have gone through abuse. This will show him the very real consequences to actions similar to his own." His hammer hit the table to end the case.

A cop came in to take Jake back to a cell.

"Wait" Aria interrupted "I want to talk to him just for a minute please" she begged

The judge agreed and the others left here room leaving Aria and Jake with two cops by the doors.

"I'm sorry" Jake said, I tear trickling down his cheek. "I didn't mean for this to ever go this far I'm so so sorry Aria"

"I'm never going to be able to forgive you for this" she said. Tears running down her face.

"I know that I just need some sort of closure on this or something" Jake replied he watched her eyes follow his.

She just nodded and gave him a small hug. As she put her arms around him he grasped her hand. She let go wiping tears from her eyes. "I have to go now" she replied quietly.

"I know" he nodded

The two cops walked over and grabbed him walking away.

"Bye" he said as the door swung open

She tried her best to smile before she sat back down in one of the chairs in the court room. She buried he face in her hands and cried. She felt like she had been crying for hours. Suddenly she felt someone sit down next to her, he put his hand around her back, and kissed her head.

"Everything's going to be ok Aria" he said

She popped up to look at him. He face was bright red, he wiped the tears from her eyes and they kissed.

"I love you" Ezra said

Aria smiled up and him "I love you too baby"


	20. Chapter 20

2 days later

Aria hadn't been sleeping through the nights anymore. She kept waking up from bad dreams about that night. Every time she woke up she would reach over assuming Ezra would be there but he wasn't. She was living in her parents' house which was an Ezra free zone. So because she had no one to talk to she would get out her journal and write story after story about the relationship she wished her and Ezra could have. By now it was 10am and Aria had never gone back to sleep. Her phone buzzed and as she looked down at it a big smile came across her face.

"Good morning beautiful, call me when you can (: "was the message Ezra had sent to her.

So she quickly dialed his number

"Hello" he answered

"Hi Ezra" she replied "What's going on?"

He got up from his desk and shut the door to his classroom. "How would you like to come to my place for dinner tonight?"

"Yes a thousand times yes" she said before he had even finished speaking.

Ezra chuckled "Ok um is 6 ok?" he asked

"6 is great" she replied "So what special food are you going to attempt to cook?" she asked

"It's a surprise" he replied

"Haha well ok then I'll be at your place at 6! Bye Ezra" she replied before hanging up the call she sat in bed with the biggest smile on her face. That was exactly what she wanted, to be back together with Ezra Fitz.

Aria texted Hanna, Spencer, and Emily and told them to come over right after school. So they did at exactly 3:25 the girls let themselves into the house and came up to Aria's room.

"What the big emergency "Hanna asked sitting down on the bed next to Aria.

"I'm going to Ezra's for dinner and I need help with my makeup and picking out what to wear" Aria replied.

The girls gave each other that look for a second before going back to questions.

"So you too are getting back together" Spencer asked

"I hope so" aria replied "I really like him I do but we had some issues to sort through and I think I could really get back together with him now"

"But what about your parents?" Emily asked "And his job" Hanna added

"I know, I know it's a lot to think about but when you love someone they have to be worth fighting for" Aria said hoping her friends would understand

"We know you love him Aria, we just want to make sure this is what you really want" Spencer replied

"It is" Aria said

"Ok, ok enough of this lovey dovey stuff let's talk about the outfit" Hanna replied, she could always change a serious situation into one filled with laughter and I loved her for it.

Five thirty had rolled around the corner much faster that I had thought it would. Spencer and Emily had picked out this flowing purple dress with a wow factor and Hanna did light makeup that worked well with my dress.

"Thank you guys so much for always being there for me" Aria said as she stepped out of Hanna's car to go into Ezra apartment.

"We love you Aria have fun on you "date" they called from the car.

She limped down the hall until she saw 3B. "This was it" she thought the moment I've been wanting since we broke up; and that was the day they'd get back together.

She knocked on the door and Ezra opened it. For a moment he just stood there eyes wide opened, lost her beauty.

"Um Ezra" she interrupted

"Oh sorry, um come in and make yourself at home" he replied still in a daze

She sat down on the couch and began watching whatever Ezra was watching before he got up. Ezra came and sat down beside her on the couch.

"Sorry about before" he said "But Wow, you didn't have to dress up just for me"

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say Wow" she smiled before they kissed passionately for a good 15 seconds before they were interrupted by the timer on the stove.

"Well I guess dinner is served" Ezra said. He put the lasagna and garlic bread out on the table and pulled out a chair for Aria

"Thanks Ezra" she said

"Not a problem" he replied

So they sat at the table and caught each other up on the usually stuff knowing that later that night they would be having a much more serious conversation.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you to everyone who has read this fan fiction. I really appreciate the nice comment on my story. Unfortunately this is the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed this story! Thanks for reading! ~~~~Brittany**

Ezra sat down on the couch next to her "Can we talk" he asked

"Like about my court case" she asked

He nodded in response to her

"I didn't think you'd want to know" she replied as she gazed back into his green eyes. "Ok I'll tell you"

So they sat on the couch, her legs across his lap and she told him everything that happened in the court house. She was almost to end when she started crying. Ezra wiped the tears from her cheek and kissed her forehead. He pulled her legs in closer to him.

"You don't have to keep going" he replied

"No there's one more part you need to know" she replied trying to hold back tears.

"Before we left the court house I, we, Jake and I, we hugged. I'm sorry Ezra he was just there and I need a hug and he needed a hug and I just need closure and…" Before she could finish Ezra kissed her.  
"Aria its ok, you don't have to explain to me ok?" he asked gazing back into her tear filled eyes.

She nodded "Ok"

A few moments passed of silence before they began talking again.

"Ezra" Aria ask

"Hmm" Ezra replied

"Remember when I was in the hospital, I asked you if you would still be getting visitation right with Malcolm and you said it wasn't the time or place for that? Is now a good time?" she asked cautiously after noticing the expression on his face completely change.

"Sure" Ezra replied

"So since my name wasn't on his birth certificate I had to take a paternity test to make sure he was mine. She lied to me." He paused as tears rolled down his cheeks. Aria rubbed her hand on his leg tried to help him calm down. "She made me believe was mine son and he wasn't" he stood up from the couch and walked over to his desk. "I knew the names of all his stuffed animals and that he didn't like a lot of milk in his cereal, he was my kid. Every day he stayed he I got to know him more and more and I wished I had known him my whole life. But he was never mine. She was just in it for the money. My mom paid her, she just wanted to break us up. And she won." He turned around to face Aria who was crying just as much as he was. They met each other in the middle of the living room and embraced each other. "I'm sorry Aria."

"You don't have to be sorry, I do for leaving when things got tough, I told you this relationship was worth fighting for and that's what I'm going to do know because I don't ever want to lose you again Ezra." Aria replied

"I don't ever want to lose you either Aria so whatever we need to do to make this relationship work I'll do ok?" he asked

She smiled up at him as they hugged.

"I want you" Aria said

"But you already have me" Ezra replied confused

"No, I don't think you understand Mr. Fitz" she replied as she unzipped her jacket and tossed it onto the couch. "I want you"

Ezra smiled the way she always remembered him smiling where he got that glow in his eyes and looked like I little kid in a toy store.

Aria began unbuttoning his shirt and taking of his tie, Ezra unzipped Aria's dress. The sound of buttons and zippers hitting the floor filled the room until it was silent. They were making out on the couch and then moved to the bed where they spent the rest of their evening.

"I missed this" Aria said as she bit her lip and stared back at him.

"I missed you" he replied starring back at her.

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Again that night Aria woke up crying she reached over and Ezra was there she held onto his hand and he woke up. He turned on the light next to the bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned

She shook her head "it's nothing, I just had a bad dream"

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked

She sat there for a second thinking about it she forgot that he actually cared about what was going on with her. She nodded her head "Can we"

"Of course" Ezra replied

So he got out of bed and made them each a cup of Aria's favorite hot chocolate"

She took a sip "You still have this?" she asked

"Of course it's your favorite and last winter I had to buy it in bulk because you drank like six cups a day" Ezra laughed

Aria was cracking up "Oh my gosh I don't know how I could've forgot"

A few moments later Ezra asked Aria if she still wanted to talk

"Ever since that night I've been having bad dreams that remind me of that night. I wake up crying but I guess I should've remembered I was here with you" she replied as she smiled up at him.

"So you think if your hear you won't have bad dreams?" he asked

"No, every time I have a bad dream I wake up and all I want is you" she replied as she smiled at him. "I guess when I woke up tonight I just wanted to make sure that this wasn't all a dream"

"I love you Aria" he replied "I'll always be here for you anytime you need me, remember at the hospital I told you I was never leaving you?" he asked

She nodded back

"That means then and now, I'm not going anywhere I have you and your all I want, you're my world. When you were in the hospital I hated myself for ever letting you walk out of my life.

I just hated seeing you that way when there was nothing I can do about it, it's scary." He replied "I love you Aria."

"I love you too Ezra"

So they laid back down in bed. They held each other a little bit tighter this time. They both fell asleep happy in each other's arms.


End file.
